


Dirty Little Cum Bucket

by J_Ackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Incest, M/M, Multi, Non Consensual, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ackles/pseuds/J_Ackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean. Is used, and done with it. For good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Cum Bucket

**Author's Note:**

> My first. I think it's kind of good.

** Dirty Little Cum Bucket **

“You dirty little cum bucket,” John whispered fiercely moving himself roughly in and out of Dean. “How you like that, you faggot?

_“Dad; what happened?” Dean asked helping his dad walk into the house without waking Sam. “Are you alright?” He was answered with drunken speech he couldn’t decipher._

_He helped John stumble his way unsteadily towards the couch, and began to take off his shoes so his father could get to bed when he felt a hand on his bare back._

_“D’you know ya look like your mother, Dean? Did ya?” John asked._

_Dean just ignored his father, and kept going in his quest to make sure that his dad would at least be a little  comfortable when he finally finished with drunken ramblings and relaxed back down onto his bed to go to sleep._

_“Dean,” his father groaned bending down to put his mouth next to his ear. “How old are you now?”_

_Pulling himself away from being that close to his father’s. “Ten, and you’re being too loud. I don’t want to have to put Sammy back to sleep again. It was hard enough the first time.”_

_The  hand on his back began to caress the skin it rested on raising goosebumps in its place._

_“Can you do me a favor, Dean, with that pretty little face o’ yours?”_

In the morning John never apologized to his son, his loyal soldier, he just woke up and moved on.

-skip-

“Keep me from going to Ruby, Dean,” Sam whispered into his ear. “Give me what dad had.”

At that he knew he had lost.

“Fine. . .”

-skip-

Oh God, who hadn’t used him in the leftover pieces of what was his family?

X: John Winchester

X: Sam Winchester

X: Grandpa Sam

How the last one happened he wasn’t even sure how that one had happened seeing as how he hated the man with a passion rivaling the Devil.

It hadn’t taken long for his long repressed teen thoughts to dominate his adult mind in his mid-20s that these “people” his supposed family didn’t care for him. Good Lord, he wasn’t anything to them. Sam was who they had hopes for, who would be destined for the greater future save whether it was evil or good.

He had given up all of his hidden wants for the people he thought loved him.

And all for nothing, apparently.

They left him.

Used him.

Hurt him.

Killed him.

They were good at torture.

-skip-

He had grown the necessary balls to leave his “family,” and drove the Impala towards their home where he had lost his mother, and any chance for a normal family.

Sitting down in his childhood bedroom he cocked his favorite gun, and said a quick prayer to the God he “believed” in, and said goodbye to his mother.

-skip-

**_Castiel._ **

The angel looked towards the glory that was his Heavenly Father. _Yes._

I have a job for you.


End file.
